


Chosen.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John attempts to help Katie cope...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen.

"The truth is... if I could be with anyone, I'd still choose you."

John's voice is gentle even as he curls around Katie, not minding that she needs him, hating that she feels low enough to need this, but also aware that when she does need him, and it is rare, she is one of the strongest women he knows, he can help her. He moves on instinct to curl tighter around her, letting silence fall even as his lips brush against her shoulder, her bare, already painfully bruising, shoulder. She has not had the best of luck lately, several books have chosen to throw themselves at her and one has caught her hard enough to bruise her. He wishes he didn't feel guilty but he know he should have moved the books somewhere lower. She is still shaking and silent and yet... and yet he doesn't mind too much that she can be like this, it doesn't stop him loving her, completely. So she needs him. It just makes her trust in him all the more wonderful and he loves her all the harder for it. Days like this are rare and yet, when she most needs him, she becomes less troubled the more his arms stay around her, the tighter he can hold her. He won't claim it stops the pain, but it gives her someone to hold onto, someone who, despite whatever her mind is saying at that exact moment, does love her and always will. It isn't magic, it won't heal her broken heart or stop the pain, but it is something. Sometimes, all people need is something. 

"I love you."

The words come unbidden and he murmurs them into her skin, his lips at her ear now, letting her feel him pressed so tightly around her that if she moves even slightly he will need to move too. He is holding her firmly, not hard but with enough strength to tell her he is going nowhere until she is ready to talk. To let him in. 

Days like this are rare, but they mean the world.


End file.
